fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Role-Playing/Powers and Abilities
This is a list of special powers and abilities used by certain people while role-playing: Ghost Form Ghost Form is a special form usable by certain people that allows them to transform into a ghost at will. Abilities: *'Invisibility': The person is able to turn invisible. When invisible, he or she cannot be seen by human eyes or scanning devices. He or she can also make other people/objects invisible with him or her (Only in physical contact). *'Flight': The person can hover and fly through the air, sometimes at considerable speeds and heights. *'Overshadowing (Possessing)': The person can overshadow (AKA possess) a human being, animal, or an inanimate object from within by phasing completely into the subject's body, allowing him or her to completely control his or her actions as if it was their body. When overshadowed, the subject keeps his or her original form, voice, eye color, etc. as if he or she wasn't overshadowed. The person can leave the subject at any time and the subject has no memory of what he or she did while overshadowed. *'Paranormal Resistance': As a ghost, the person is resistant/immune to several attacks/effects. *'Planar Walk': The person can stand on, as well as walk along vertical surfaces (such as walls) as though he or she were held against them by gravity. Users: # Nintendocan # Darkusfan202 # Poshi301 # The Outcast Wolf # Nexus360 # C22helios Mental Mental is a power usable by certain people, by their minds. Abilities: *'Telepathy': The person uses their mind to use an object or opponent. *'Mind Control': The person controls another via their mind. *'Mind Wipe': The person wipes the opponent's memory. *'Physic Creatures': The person makes creatures with his/her mind. *'Flight': The person uses their mind to make him/her float. *'Aging': The person makes another age with his/her mind. *'Firing': The person makes another catch on fire via his/her mind. *'Rebirth': The person or ally comes back to life as purple ooze, reforming, and explodes with a mental explosion. **''Note: This move has a 10 minutes recharge and can only be used every forty minutes.'' *'Psychic Explosion': The user creates a psychic explosion around the opponent via his/her mind. Users: # Wolf Physical Physical abilities allow certain people to have superhuman powers. Abilities: * Super Strength: Allows the user to perform feats of strength. * Super Speed: Allows the user to move at supersonic speeds. * Super Jumping: Allows the user to leap really high into the air. * Size Change: Allows the user to grow or shrink to a size of their choice. * Reflexes: The user can preform feats such as catch or dodge a bullet. Users: # Darkusfan202 Superhuman A Superhuman is a human or any other being with abilities abnormal to their race, such as more advanced and/or improved, whether through natural, genetic, or scientific means. Abilites *'Advanced Hearing:' Hearing is advanced, whereas the user of this ability can hear something from a farther distance than most humans. *'Mentality:' Causes increased intelligence, willpower, and sanity. *'Advanced Eyesight:' Eyesight is advanced, and is harder to ruin. One with advanced eyesight can also catch things people with average eyesight might not be able to catch. *'High Metabolism:' Above-average metabolism, in which calories and fat are burned off faster than average. High metabolism also causes superhuman strength in some cases, by turning that fat into energy and/or using it to make muscles stronger. High metabolism also causes bones to be more tougher in beings who have this ability. *'Healing Factor:' A rare superhuman ability. Wounds and broken bones can mend/heal faster than normal, and infections, such as harmful viruses, can be fought off more easily and occasionally vanish. Healing factors, however, cannot heal a wound that is the main cause of death, such as head wounds, etc. *'Superhuman Strength:' Another rare superhuman ability. This ability allows beings to be able to lift more than they can usually lift, and also makes muscles stronger. This mainly comes from High Metabolism in most cases. Users #Valentin 98 Super Saiyan Super Saiyan is a transformation used when a Saiyan gets enraged after reaching his peak in battle. Abilities: *'Ki Manipulation': Ki is a invisible energy used to create attacks such as the Kamehameha *'Flight': Allows the user to project ki from their feet to fly *'500% Increase': All abilities of the user are increased 500% *'Super Saiyan 2-4': Once a user has reached Super Saiyan he/she can ascend, and gain another 500% boost for each level *'Fusion Dance': Metamoran technique that, when utilized by two individuals of equal power, combines them into one being. Users: #C22helios #Nintendocan #Nexus360 #Darkusfan202 Peak Human Abilities Allows the user to reach the maximum strength a person can have. Abilities: *'Peak Human Accuracy': Increases the hit rate of weapons *'Peak Human Strength': Gives the user the most Strength a human can have. *'Peak Human Etc': Maximum abilities in everything else Users: #C22helios The Voice Allows the user to use Dragon Shouts Abilities: *Dragon Shouts *The ability to absorb Dragon Souls and gain their abilities and knowledge Users: # C22helios # Nexus360 Light Use of the emotional spectrum to power lantern rings Abilities: *'Hope': The ability to instill hope in people *'Willpower': The ability to keep on fighting *'Rage': The ability to be raging *'Fear': The ability to instill fear Users: #C22helios: Uses Hope #Wolf: Uses Willpower and Rage #Nexus360: Uses Rage and Willpower #Nintendocan: Uses Fear Magic Magic is a power usable by mages, by chanting a certain word or phrase. Abilities: *'Pyromancy': The ability to conjure up fire balls *'Electromancy': The ability to conjure up lightning bolts *'Necromancy': The ability to revive and control the dead *'Levitation': The ability to float with magic *'Telekinesis': The ability to move any person or object with magic Users: #Nexus360 Chakra Chakra is energy divided into 3 categories: Physical, which correlates to Taijutsu (Large, Powerful physical combos) Spiritual, Which correlates to Dojutsu (Eye techniques such as Byakugan, Rinnegan and Shuringan/Mangekyo Shuringan) Fuinjutsu (Sealing techniques) Ninjutsu (Elemental Techiques) and Genjutsu (Powerful, realistic illusions that disrupt the flow of ones chakra.) All spiritual techniques require Hand Seals. Sage Chakra correlates to Senjutsu. (The art of drawing energy from the nature around oneself to enter Sage Mode, which greatly increases ones Speed, Chakra Capacity, Strength, Indurance and Reflexes) 'Abilities (Physical)' *'Taijutsu, the act of using powerful physical combos.' (Used by C22helios and Nexus360) *'8 Gates, Increases the flow of chakra, with each gate, all your physical prowess increases. Opening the last gate will kill you shortly after opening.' 'Abilities (Spiritual)' *''Normal Chakra'': The most basic form of Chakra Manipulation and Ninjutsu. Used in basic Jutsu such as Shadow Clone Jutsu. (Used by Nexus and C22helios) *''Elemental Chakra: Achieved ''by accomplishing Change in Chakra Form, the ability to change the shape of your chakra, and then mastering Change in chakra nature, the art of using Change in form to manipulate elements. Each person has a affinty for a certain type of Chakra. (Ex. Helios' is Water.) **''Water Release'': Moving large quantities of water. Is well balanced between Attack and Defense (Used by C22Helios) **''Fire Release: Making Fire with one's own Chakra. Is mostly a attacking role, but has some decent defensive jutsu (Used by Nexus 360.)' **'Wind Release: Manipulating the wind around you to make powerful gales that can slice through many materials. Well balanced between Attack and Defense, leans a little more towards attack.' '(Used by C22helios)' **'Earth''' Release: The ability to manipulate the ground around them to use powerful defensive jutsu such as, "Earth Release: Earth Wall Jutsu" Mostly a defensive role, but can be a great attacker. (Used by Nexus 360) **''Lighting Release: Using high vibrations of ones chakra, the user can generate ''artificial lightning. Well Balanced between Attack and Defense. (Used by Nexus360 and C22Helios) *''Kekkei Genkai: A advanced form of Elemental Chakra. Achieved by combining two Chakra N''atures. **'Ice Release: Formed with Wind and Water Release. The ability of using large Ice Crystals to attack or defend. Highly Defensive'. (Used by C22helios.) **'Wood Release: Formed with Water and Earth Release. The ability to manipulate wood and make tree grow. Highly proficent in Sealing Jutsu. Mostly Defensive.' Can be very offensive too. **'Boil Release: 'Formed by combining Water and Fire Release. Can be used to boil the targets blood, make extremly corrosive clouds of steam and make cover for stealth. Higly Offensive, little defense. **'Storm Release: Formed with Water and Lightning Release. Used to make guided beams to attack the opponent with justu like, "Storm Release: Laser Circus" Well Balanced. (Used by C22helios)' **'Lava Release: Formed with Fire and Earth Release. Used for many different purposes such as making lava, steam, or volcanos. Well Balanced'. *'Kekkei Tota: The highest form of Elemental Chakra, achieved by combining 3 elements.' **'''Dust Release: Combined with Fire, Earth and Wind Release. Used to make highly durable shields, minature sandstorms and attacks that can grind down al'most anything. Well Balanced''' *'Dojutsu: Eye techniques that must be inherited.' **'Shuringan: Must be inherited from the Uchiha Clan.' ***'Allows the user to copy any jutsu they see.' **'Mangekyo Shuringan: Achieved by seeing someone close to the user die. The Shuringan will then "Evolve" Into Mangekyo Shuringan'. Rapidly deterorates Eyesight unless another Mangekyo Shuringan is transplanted. ***'Amateresu: Black Flames created from the left eye that burn anything and can only be put out by another Mangekyo Shuringan user.' ***'Tsukyuomi: A powerful illusion that can be "Customized" To the users likings.' ***'Susano'o: A large knight forms around the user, 1 arm shoots Magatama, another holds a shield that protects the user from all attacks, 2 hold a bow that can double as a sword.' **'Byakugan: Gives the user 359 degrees of vision, the blind spot being the third thoracic vertebra' **'Rinnegan: Can only be recived by those favored by the heavens.' This is the rarest type of Dojutsu ***'Allows the user to use all chakra natures' ***'Allows the user to use "Summoning: 6 Paths"' *'Genjutsu: Powerful Illusions that simulate some sort of disaster (IE: Drowning, Being Electrocuted etc.)' *'Fuinjustu: Techniques that seal away someone or something. Can also be used to strengthen ones abilities. (IE: Cursed Seal of Heaven)' 'Abilities (Sage)' *'Sage Mode: Becoming one with nature. One of the hardest techniques ever. Requires a great deal of Strength and Patience. Increases Chakra Limit, Indurance, Speed, Defense, Strength, etc.' **'Toad Sage Mode: One keeps all their physical traits, except they get orange eyes with bar like pupils. Easier to pull off' (Used by C22helios)' **'Snake Sage Mode: One stays the same, except they grow 4 horns that allow them to sense danger. Asentomōdo Asentomōdo (アセントモード - Translates to Ascent Mode) is a special form taken by undergoing a lot of private training under Ascent Conditions. Abilities * Longer health and stamina - While in Asentomōdo, the user's health and stamina greatly increases, giving a boost in strength, defense, and speed. * Flight - The user can fly. * Jikan Sutoppu (時間の停止 - Translates to Time Stop) - The user is able to freeze time, go back in time by 24 hours at the most, and change something before unfreezing time. The user can select those who they wants to remember the events that transpired before Jikan Sutoppu. * Kokoro Messā (心メッサー - Translates to Mind Messer) - Allows the user to control another person; Is Mind Control, but under a different name. * Soratobu Enban (空飛ぶ円盤 - Translates to Flying Disk) - The user creates a violet disk in their hands, then fires it at the target. * Shi no kyodaina furainguchikin - (死の巨大なフライングチキン - Literally translates to Giant Flying Chicken of Death) - The user creates a giant red sphere in between their hands until it turns red and shrinks. Then, the user grabs on to the sphere, spins around, and throws it sideways like a Bakugan until it hits the target with an immense amount of power. The move is guaranteed to hit the opponent, and the sphere can only be destroyed by another Shi no kyodaina furainguchikin. * More moves may be added as they're revealed. Users * Nintendocan Category:Role-Playing